Talk:Animate Shambling Horror
Made changes based on the text given on official site. Janl 19:53, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :Umm...Actually I believe the idea was that the spell Jagged Bones is what causes the Jagged Horror to spawn as explained in the combo on the main site. I may be wrong, though. --Wil 20:10, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::Jagged Bones gives you an additional Jagged Horror when the Shambling Horror dies giving you two of them. I'm pretty sure from the description on the website the unique aspect of a Shambling Horror is that it creates a Jagged Horror when it dies. (T/ ) 20:31, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :::Since this is the skill that I am currently using the most in Elona (while everyone else started as a Dervish, I was a rebel and chose necro), I'll confirm that this spell creates a Jagged Horror upon death. VegJed 15:26, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::I'll confirm as well. --Shattered Self 22:29, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::::There is small exepction - Shambling Horror must have his master to transform into Jagged. As neutral minion it just dies (Jagged is not spawned). --Nivrax 04:18, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I can confirm this too. Good thing, too, because otherwise having your MM die with 10+ Shambling Horrors would get really ugly. --Shattered Self 07:10, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Did anyone take a screenshot of what this and the jagged horror looks like? I'd like to see... Assassinman 13:00, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::I don't have a screenshot, but I can tell you that they are both 2 legged things with a wierd horned head (which they use to attack) that sticks out in front of their legs (they have no arms). The Shambling Horror has a good amount of pink-ish flesh covering it, and then bones sticking out (they have a nasal horn and forehead horns). The Jagged horror is then just a Shambling horror without the flesh (all bone). --Curse You 18:15, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Does anyone know if you get the "of Creation" (Boon of Creation, Explosive Creation, Gift of Creation) bonuses when the jagged horror spawns after the shambling horror dies? --HeWhoIsPale 15:34, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Also if one has the maximum number of minions, along with other shambling horrors, when a new minion is created and a shambling horror dies, another minion is killed and is replaced by the jagged horror left from the shambling one... I hope you know what I mean :P --Flameseeker Mage 11:51, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Shambling Horrors vs Bone Horrors What do people think about using this spell versus using Animate Bone Horror? Note that the only differences between these spells are that Shambling Horrors spawn Jagged Horrors when they die, and this spell takes 15 seconds to recharge compared to only 5 seconds for Animate Bone Horror. It seems like if you're only going to use one primary minion spell (Animate Flesh Golem doesn't count since you can only have one), Bone Horrors are a better choice because you crank them out 3 times as fast (under perfect conditions). If, on the other hand, you normally use two primary minion spells (Animate Bone Fiend is probably the most popular second primary minion spell), this spell is probably superior, since the other minion spell can cover the downtime, and Shambling/Jagged Horrors last longer and cause bleeding in the second phase of their lives. --Shattered Self 22:37, 22 September 2006 (CDT) : My MM build currently uses two, but has always had one optional slot. Looks like it just got filled. -- Sunyavadin 15:49, 23 September 2006 (BST) : Appearantly, there is no way to summon Jagged Horror directly, and Jagged Horror > Bone Horror. So....Shambling Horror wins! Lightblade 15:08, 26 September 2006 (CDT) I usaully carry 2 - 3 Minion spells. Fiends and Golem are a must and if it's map where I need heals I bring Animate Vampiric Horrors. This will replace that when I don't need the heals. What is the point of bringing Jagged bones if you can just use shambling horrors? I can only see it in some rare circumstances ~~Stone Cold :Well, Minions waste away in the face of the Mursaat, so maybe, since minions are going to be dying left and right, it's a better idea to bring it there. --Mgrinshpon 21:32, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Consider using this with Feast for the Dead. Since Feast for the Dead kills the animated minion, if it's used on a shambling horror it'll spawn the jagged horror; however, if you're only using bone horros, you won't have any minion left after Feast for the Dead. --KeeseroGuan 18:50, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :I wonder if Feast for the Dead would heal the newly created Jagged Horror when used that way... Oh well, doesn't really matter since it should pop out at full health. --Shattered Self 07:08, 25 September 2006 (CDT) As it is, it combines the effects of Animate Bone Horror with the effects of the Jagged Bones elite at no extre cost. I'm pretty sure they'll bump this up to 25 energy (or possibly bring Animate Bone Horror down to 10 energy). -- Gordon Ecker 21:06, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Well this has a longer recharge time to balance it, plus I don't think anyone has tested to see if this minion has as much armor as a typical bone horror. It may be that it has the armor of a bone fiend instead. (T/ ) 21:16, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::Has anyone found out how long the Bleeding is for? Since there's no time listed, i'm guessing it's however long the minion attack cycle is.193.61.111.50 08:53, 27 September 2006 (CDT) I seem to remember it being a default of 10 seconds for Bleeding unless listed? Dunno, maybe wrong, what you said sounds more true. Otherwise... you could spread conditions like crazy. Death Nova + Jagged Bones/Shambling Horror + Putrid Flesh = Minion Bomber with Bleeding, Poison, Disease, and a minion every 6th second with JB... Just enough to chain indefinetly with 13 soul reaping. :How about just this and Virulence, really, you get the same thing + Weakness. -DaMan 14:41, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::I tested it on Isle of the Nameless with 16 Death Magic, starting when the Jagged Horror dies. I got 20~25 seconds, more accurate testing could be done with video capture software. There's also the question of how much health and armor they have, although Shambling and Jagged Horrors probably have the same health total as all other minions of the same level. -- Gordon Ecker 04:07, 1 December 2006 (CST) 25s Recharge ...why? --Zinger314 01:08, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Not to mention the 3 second cast time, all for what? an automatic minion that spawns and bleeding?, unless this skill messes with another skill all to well to influence the balance of the game, i just don't see why it cant be reduced to 20s or even 15s. Xeon 23:27, 6 December 2006 (CST) Agreed,it needs to be reduced to at least 20s,it seems anet has some serious problems with balancing there skills correctly,everytime they try and make overpowered skills balanced they end up making them too underpowered to use.Like "Incoming!" and "There's Nothing to Fear!" wich used to be some ok skills,but the nerfs on them made them hard to use. :What are you talking about? "There's nothing to fear" was grossly overpowered before as well as easily chained (unlike Incoming), it a paragon arguably the best at party-wide protection. The extra 5 seconds just means that it's not as strong with a single gon in a group --Blue.rellik 10:46, 7 October 2007 (UTC) bloodstain boots I don't think they affect the duration of corpse exploitation, i did a few rough tests and i was getting less time when i had the boots on then when i had them off. Xeon 23:24, 6 December 2006 (CST) : It has been fixed so that bloodstained boots work with Animate Shambling Horror now.Hydralisk mk2 11:45, 7 December 2006 (CST) Jagged Horrors from this ability does trigger Boon of Creation I have a Ritualist/Necromancer, and I've used Animate Shambling Horror since I bought it in Elona a few days ago. I can confirm as of this writing that it triggers Boon of Creation twice - once when a Shambling Horror is created, and a second time when the Shambling Horror dies and the Jagged Horror arises in its place. I am making edits to both skills to clarify this. HolyCrusader 23:57, 12 December 2006 (CST) Yar! --Silk Weaker 03:52, 13 December 2006 (CST) Does it also trigger Explosive Growth?--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 04:45, 13 December 2006 (CST) :Sure does. And Spirit's Gift. Wicked build. I just need some Jagged Bones to go with it. :) DaveK 05:11, 11 January 2007 (CST)